disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
Descendants
Descendants is a Disney Channel Original Movie starring Dove Cameron, Cameron Boyce, Sofia Carson, and BooBoo Stewart, that aired on July 31, 2015. Plot In a present day idyllic kingdom, the benevolent teenaged son of the King and Queen (Beast and Belle from Disney’s iconic Beauty and the Beast) is poised to take the throne. His first proclamation: offer a chance of redemption to the trouble-making offspring of Cruella De Vil, Maleficent, The Evil Queen and Jafar who have been imprisoned on a forbidden island with all the other villains, sidekicks, evil step-mothers and step-sisters. These villainous descendants are allowed into the kingdom to attend prep school alongside the offspring of iconic Disney heroes. However, the evil teens face a dilemma: should they follow in their nefarious parents’ footsteps and help all the villains regain power or embrace their innate goodness and save the kingdom? Cast The following is the known list of characters appearing in the film, or at least mentioned. The following are also listed as those who are known to have children appearing in the film, though their names and gender may be unknown. Trivia *While still in production, the movie was under the working title 'Off The Island'. *Keegan Connor Tracy, who plays Belle, also plays the Blue Fairy/Mother Superior in Once Upon a Time. *Cameron Boyce got his frost tips just for this movie. *Sofia Carson and Dove Cameron used wigs during filming. *This is the first time that the Classical Disney film canon united in a feature film. *As the villain kids progress from bad to good, the changes are reflected in their attire. They start out in their Isle of the Lost outfits, slowly decreasing in rebellious imaging, and finally to their coronation outfits and party clothes worn during "Set It Off". *This would've been the second time Dove Cameron and Cameron Boyce worked together. The first time was in Dove Cameron's show, Liv and Maddie. *This film contains many references and allusions to previous and current Disney franchises. *The video game Carlos plays when the group first arrives at Auradon was originally created for the Disney XD original series Aaron Stone. *Auradon Prep's motto is "Goodness doesn't get any better." *During Rotten to the Core, if one looks closely behind to the group's dancing, the can see another "Long Live Evil" tag with Cruella's outline. And when you look behind Jay you can see the Jafar version of Long Live Evil. *If one examines the stained glass windows of the church where the coronation is held, the images include Quasimodo, Snow White, Ariel, Aurora, Belle, and Prince Adam, Alice, Fa Mulan, Li Shang, Tiana, various princes, and what appears to be Kristoff. The last image suggests Arendelle is part of Auradon. *In the film, the term "prince" seems to be synonymous with wimps as noted by Jay. *18.2 million total viewers (so far) have watched Descendants. *Sofia Carson, who plays Evie, originally auditioned for the part of Audrey. *Descendants is the #5 most-watched cable movie of all time. *In "Set it Off" a lyric in the song was "We got the keys. The kingdom's ours." which Ben and Evie sang is a reference to Sleeping Beauty where there is a lyric in a song "I got the keys to the kingdom." *Dude, the male dog that Carlos becomes attached to, is actually a female dog named Paisley in real life. *Kenny Ortega saw 600+ actors before casting Mitchell Hope as Prince Ben. *Dove Cameron was the first person cast in this movie. *Carlos and Dude (the dog) matched outfits after they met. *If you look closely during the coronation, the parents of Audrey (Aurora and Phillip), Chad (Cinderella and Prince Charming), Lonnie (Fa Mulan and Li Shang), and Doug (Dopey) are present. *There was originally going to be a character named Aziz, son of Aladdin and Jasmine but was cut out for unknown reasons. *Each offspring's name starts with the same initial letter as at least one of their parents. Jane and Lonnie are the only exceptions to this. *The first DCOM to air on Disney Channel India (which was skipped from 2011-Early 2015 movies), since Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam wast the last to air being dubbed in Hindi. Hence, Disney International HD aired it first in the original audio. Videos Disney Descendants Official Trailer Disney Descendants Arrive Trailer Category:Disney Channel Original Movies Category:2015 premieres Category:Movies with wikis Category:DCOMs Category:Movies Category:2015 Category:Descendants Cast Category:Dove Cameron